The present disclosure relates to a display device, a display driving method used in the same, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
In recent years, a display device has been mounted to various kinds of electronic apparatuses. As far as the display device concerned, various kinds of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic Electroluminescence (EL) display device have been developed from a viewpoint of image quality, power consumption, and the like. These display devices are applied to various kinds of electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone, and a personal digital assistance in addition to a stationary television set in accordance with the characteristics thereof.
Now, an existing active matrix type display device involves a problem that a trouble called a longitudinal cross talk is caused due to a leakage current from a transistor within a pixel circuit, so that an image quality is reduced.
For this reason, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. Hei 10-171422, Hei 10-143113, and 2003-202847, it is proposed that a signal line is precharged at a predetermined level, thereby improving the longitudinal cross talk.
However, since the precharge is carried out, it may be impossible to avoid an increase in the power consumption.
The present disclosure has been made in order to solve the problems described above, and it is therefore desirable to provide a display device in which a longitudinal cross talk can be improved to enhance a display quality, and especially low power consumption can be realized, a display driving method used in the same, and an electronic apparatus including the same.
In order to attain the desire described above, according to an embodiment of the present disclosure, there is provided a display device including: a pixel array portion in which plural pixels in which display gradations are controlled in accordance with written pixel signals are disposed in a row direction and in a column direction; and plural scanning lines disposed in the pixel array portion and supplying scanning pulses for the pixels in the rows. The display device further includes: plural signal lines disposed in the pixel array portion and supplying the pixel signals for the pixels in the columns; a scanning line driver successively supplying the scanning pulses to the plural scanning lines and causing the pixels in the rows to carry out write of the pixel signals outputted to the signal lines; and a signal line driver outputting the pixel signals for the pixels to the plural signal lines, and intermittently outputting a charge voltage with lower electric potential than a predetermined pixel signal voltage once or more for one frame period of time to each of the plural signal lines.
Further, there is provided an electronic apparatus including the display device.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, there is provided a display driving method for use in a display device including a pixel array portion in which plural pixels in which display gradations are controlled in accordance with written pixel signals are disposed in a row direction and in a column direction, plural scanning lines disposed in the pixel array portion and supplying scanning pulses for the pixels in the rows, plural signal lines disposed in the pixel array portion and supplying the pixel signals for the pixels in the columns, a scanning line driver, and a signal line driver. The display driving method includes: successively supplying the scanning pulses to the plural scanning lines and causing the pixels in the rows to carry out write of the pixel signals outputted to the signal lines by the scanning line driver; and outputting the pixel signals for the pixels to the plural signal lines, and intermittently outputting a charge voltage with lower electric potential than a predetermined pixel signal voltage once or more for one frame period of time to each of the plural signal lines by the signal line driver.
In the embodiments of the present disclosure, the charge voltage is supplied to each of the signal lines once or more for one frame period of time.
By supplying the charge voltage to each of the signal lines in such a manner, an electric potential of a channel portion of a pixel transistor in the pixel is prevented from becoming higher than the electric potential of the pixel signal written to a pixel capacitor due to a leakage current. As a result, an error in a display luminance among the pixels is dissolved, thereby improving the longitudinal cross talk. As the charge voltage is intermittently applied, thereby realizing the reduction in the power consumption.
As set forth hereinabove, according to the embodiment of the present disclosure, the longitudinal cross talk can be improved, thereby enhancing the display image quality. Also, it is possible to reduce the power consumption when such an operation is carried out.